Ian Casselberry Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Ian Casselberry portrayed Savior #2; he is a member of the Saviors stationed at the outpost and killed in "Not Tomorrow Yet" ---- What role have you had within The Walking Dead? ''' I was the role of "Savior #2" in episode 612. To my credit, I was originally called Gabe in the scene but unfortunately that was cut when the episode aired. '''Outside of The Walking Dead, what would fans know you best for? One of my more prominent roles was in the Oscar winning film, Dallas Buyers Club. I was the orderly that was stealing drugs from the hospital for Mattieu McConaughey's character. Then I send him to Mexico to look for a specific doctor. This year I was in Triple 9 as "Gomez" and right now in theatres is KEANU and I'm playing "King Diaz". How did you get your role within the show? I got the part by auditioning. This was probably my third or fourth time auditioning for the show. The first time, myself and good friend Nick Gomez were the final selections for the role of "Tomas" in season two. Nick beat me out for that one...bastard. But clearly he did a great job. Could you talk us through the day(s) you had shooting and what they entailed? Shooting, as always, was a blast. Everyone was really cool. I actually had to get over my own ego because I wasn't happy that I booked "Savior #2". But The Walking Dead isn't a show you turn down. So I had to get over myself and do the best I could while having fun and maintaining gratitude. It was a great experience I'm very thankful for. What factor of the show helped you most when getting into character? ' Probably the most helpful factor came down to the writing. The writers gave me a great scene to play. When making a puppet out of severed head, it's not very hard to be sadistic. '''As a Savior, we think it's only right to ask you who you think got the recieveing end of Lucille in the Season 6 finale? ' I really can't comment on any plot points. They are very serious about their confidentiality, as well they should be. ' What was it like working with cast members such as Carlos Aviles (Savior Guard #1) and Jeremy Palko (Andy)? ' It's funny because I already knew Carlos from working on Triple 9 together. We were already cool and became better friends after that. We give each other a holler every now and then. It was my first time meeting Jeremy but he was really cool from the start too. He's really down to earth and talented too. And same thing: we stay in touch and say what's up here and there. 'Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? ' No, my character didn't have a back story. But even when one is given, it's still up to the actor to create and bring about a real person with real desires. And sometimes, as an actor, your job is just to hit your mark and say your damn lines. 'In your opinion, do you believe your character remained as part of the saviors out of his true nature and intentions or do you believe it was more the threat of Negan and his men hunting your character down like we saw with Dwight? ' As an actor, I like to make the choice that I'm fighting to win vs playing the victim. So I guess the answer would be that he wanted to be there. But the human condition is interesting. Traumatic events can change people drastically. So I don't judge my characters or their actions as good or bad. It's just the situation they're in and what got them to that point. I think innately all humans are, or started off as, good deep down no matter how lost they may be currently. It's my personal choice. 'If you had to describe your character in one word what would it be? ' Humorous. He was just trying to get a laugh from his friend and trying to enjoy himself too. 'What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ' Maaann....it was so fun and easy going on that set. There really was a family kind of vibe. Everyone was very welcoming, warm, and supportive. It was really cool. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? During one of the takes of when they were all supposed to come in all stealthy and deadly; instead the cast got together for a little prank and, on their cue, they came in screaming and panicking like scary children. It was pretty funny and really cool to witness. Were there anymore scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ' ' ' None of my scenes got cut...thank god. '''What was the best thing about working of The Walking Dead? ' The best thing was probably the comaderie of it all. It's a pretty cool thing to be an alumni of. ''' Were there any negatives when working on the show? Dying was the only negative. I really love that show and really wanted to show what I could do on a regular basis and broader scale. But still grateful for my 15 seconds. If you had to describe your The Walking Dead experience in one word, what would it be? Surreal. To be on set and talking with people you've been watching for years on a show you love is very surreal. What advice would you give to readers trying to break into the entertainment industry? ' '''The advice I would give is to diligently work on your craft and on yourself. This career is not for the timid or the impatient. And always ALWAYS...have fun...in life. '''Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much!' Thank you very much! It really was my pleasure and honor. Thank you for asking me to participate and with these great questions. Cheers to you brother! Category:Interviews